


Why Chip Thorne Does Not Work At St Jude's

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [19]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headhunter comes to the Briarwood Medical Center from Saint Jude's Children's Hospital. It's Chip's dream job. Vipander, Rainbow Brotherhood Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Another work inspired fic. Just a day in the life for Vipander in the SPD Time Line (As in, not the characters that crop up in Summer's Boys exactly)

Chip all but threw himself through the door after his shift, "Xander?" He called, minding his voice in case Lance was sleeping. "Vida?"

"Hey," Vida said as she came out of the kitchen, "what's got you so excited?"

Chip grinned, "I have the coolest news  _ever,_  Vi. You will not believe what happened today."

"Surprise me," Vi said as she rested a hand on her back, "after I sit down. This little one is kicking like she's playing soccer."

"Sure," Chip said, his hand touched his pocket, "I could do something, maybe?"

"No," Vida said, "I just need to sit for a while."

Chip caught Vida's elbow and walked with her into the living room, "Where is Xander anyways?" He asked.

"Putting Lance down for his nap," Vida replied. "You want to wait for him then?"

"I would," Chip admitted as he watched Vida ease herself into her rocking chair. He distracted himself by kicking his shoes off and tucking them beside the entertainment center and poking through his backpack for anything that needed cleaning. He was about to take his things into the kitchen when Xander came down stairs. "I thought he was going to never fall asleep."

"You spoil him," Chip replied.

"Hey love," Xander said and kissed him gently.

"I have the best news ever," Chip said when Xander stepped back. "You will not believe who is at the hospital for a few days."

"Who?" Xander said.

"A headhunter, from Saint Jude's Children's Hospital," Chip replied, "they've come to talk to some of our nursing staff about open positions."

"That's your dream job," Vida said.

"I know," Chip replied, "but they aren't going to look at  _me."_

"Why not?" Xander asked.

"Because," Chip said, "I don't have experience, or seniority, or any of it. I'm lucky enough that the hospital here respects me for being a Ranger or I'd be stuck on ER shifts all the time instead of once a week."

"Xander," Vida said, "smack him for me."

"Hey!" Chip yelped as Xander's palm hit the back of his head.

"Chip, you're being stupid. You get pediatrics ward shifts because you're good at what you do, not because of your ranger status." Vida said.

"You can't be serious," Chip said, "A place like Saint Jude's takes the best."

"Chip," Xander said, gripping his shoulders and staring into his eyes, "you deserve the same shot at this job as anyone else and you know it."

"I don't want them to take me because I'm a Ranger either," Chip said.

"Then let them decide without knowing," Vida said, "you know that your co-workers won't brag about it. They respect your wish for privacy. If this headhunter picks you for whatever reason it's because of who  _you_  are, not who Mystic Yellow is."

"I guess," Chip said. He grinned at Xander, "If they do interview me and all, if I go, I'll have to move."

"We'll have to move," Xander said instantly. "You aren't going anywhere without us, Chip."


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally see Vida doing this to people, and Chip. Look up yellow carnation in the Language of Flowers if you want to know why I picked that specific flower.

Chip kicked the door shut as he came in, and winced. Vida was going to yell at him again. "Sorry," He muttered and headed into the living room.

"Chip," Xander said, "is that a plant?"

Chip snorted, "It's a yellow carnation, Xander." He put the potted plant on the side table under the window.

"Where'd you get that?" Xander asked as he moved closer, "It needs to be watered."

"Let. It. Die." Chip replied, walking away from it.

"Chip," Vida said, "is everything ok?"

Chip growled, "Give me a few."

He headed into the downstairs bathroom, and pushed the door shut behind him. He could clearly hear Vida and Xander talking. "What do you think happened?" Vida said.

"I don't know, but he's angry," Xander replied, "he told me to let the plant die."

"I don't think he's angry at you," Vida replied.

Chip hissed and pulled the door open, "I'll tell you," he told them, "remember that headhunter I told you about?"

"What happened?" Vida asked.

"So, he calls me in for an interview," Chip said, "don't get excited. Because it didn't exactly go down as we'd hoped."

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"No one told him I was a Power Ranger," Chip continued, "but he'd heard about us."

"That doesn't sound promising," Xander said.

"Nope," Chip replied, "he made it very clear that if I took the job, I would have to do so without you to because of their standards." He stepped across the hall until he stood almost between his partners. "I called him out, and he said," Chip stopped. "He said that, our relationship was."

"You don't have to say any more," Xander said, "Vida already hates him."

"He said our relationship was unnatural and our child an abomination," Chip blurted out.

"What did you do?" Vida asked.

Chip glanced over at the plant reflexively, "We don't think I hurt him," Chip replied, "and it should wear off tomorrow. If not, I figured Xander could fix it."

"You turned him into that plant?" Xander asked.

"Why shouldn't I have?" Chip replied, "I mean, I'm clearly not getting the job anyways. I'm not leaving either of you."

"We're not leaving you either," Xander said as he slid his arms around Chip. Vida followed suite and Chip sighed.

"Do I have to change him back?" Chip asked after a moment.

"Yes," Vida said. "I'm thinking persistent reporter code three will be ideal to express our displeasure."

Chip had to grin, because Code Three was their agreed upon signal for sending someone to Times Square, completely naked. It was their third defense against highly offensive reporters and other such people wanting to speak to an infamous Mystic Force Ranger.

"I'd love to hear him explain that one to his boss," Xander said with a chuckle. "Feel better Chip?"

"Well, I don't mind entirely if you want to, say, water him." Chip said, "but you still can't undo it until tomorrow."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Vida replied, amused.


End file.
